Fan-Made Cards
Fan-Made Cards are Custom Orica Cards featuring card creations made by fans, often including whole Archetypes & Decks! Other than many other Orica Cards these creations typically have a custom effect to go along with the card design itself. This Gallery is a collection of fan-made Archetypes & Cards. You have a Card you want to show off? Add it to the Gallery below! Card Gallery Unlimited Chaos Archetype (Made By: ChaosBladesIX) (07)_U.C._Form.jpg (14)_U.C._World.jpg (26)_U.C._Beast-_Zeulon.jpg (01) U.C. Spellcaster- Ixiar.jpg (02) U.C. Beast-Warrior- Tzeral.jpg (03) U.C. Thunder Striker Dragon.jpg (04) U.C. Thunder Burst Dragon.jpg (05) U.C. Thunder Storm Dragon.png (06) U.C. Demon Servant.jpg.png (07) U.C. Form.jpg (08) U.C. Frenzy Avatar.jpg (09) U.C. Berserk Avatar.jpg (10) U.C. Risen Avatar.jpg (11) U.C. Dimensional Fusion.jpg (12) U.C. Paradox Eradicators.jpg (13) U.C. Paradox Slayers.jpg (14) U.C. World.jpg (15) U.C. Controller of Wars Seal.jpg (16) U.C. Wish of Vengeance.jpg (17) U.C. Interdimensional Portal.jpg (18) U.C. Paradox Reality Holes.jpg (19) U.C. Shadows of the Fallen Legionary.jpg (20) U.C. Distortion.jpg (21) U.C. Warrior- Kraer.jpg (22) U.C. Machine- Allionarus.jpg (23) U.C. Dragon- Quimeras.png (24) U.C. Psychic- Xatrior.png (25) U.C. Fiend- Zethral.jpg (26) U.C. Beast- Zeulon.jpg Faithless Archetype (Made By: Lord Hintin) 01_Faithless_Serpent_(alt_art_1).jpg 26_Corrupt_Chapel.jpg 41_The_Corruptor.jpg 01 - Faithless Serpant art 3.jpg 01 - Faithless Serpent art 4.jpg 01 - Faithless Serpent art 5.jpg 01 Faithless Serpent (alt art 1).jpg 01 Faithless Serpent (alt art 2).jpg 01 Faithless Serpent.jpg 02 Faithless Dragon.jpg 03 Faithless Footsoldier.jpg 04 Faithless Knight Laminen.jpg 05 Faithless Tiger.jpg 06 Faithless Wolf.jpg 07 Faithless Gatekeeper.jpg 08 Faithless Archfiend.jpg 09 Faithless Knight Gilgion.jpg 10 Faithless Knight Pierre.jpg 11 Norbier the Faithless.jpg 12 Tried for Corruption.jpg 13 Guilty of Corruption.jpg 14 Shadow.jpg 15 Juseria, the Faithless.jpg 16 Faithless Rabbit.jpg 17 Faithless Raven.jpg 18 Faithless Magician.jpg 19 Corrupt Magic Typhoon.jpg 20 Faithless Knight Voltiom.jpg 21 Faithless Knight Pyron.jpg 22 Corrupt Fusion.jpg 23 Faithless Knight Ulterion.jpg 24 Faithless Demon.jpg 25 Banner of Corruption.jpg 26 Corrupt Chapel.jpg 28 Faithless Kitten.jpg 29 Faithless Knight Benadoria.jpg 30 Faithless Knight Aquanon.jpg 31 Faithless Knight Godinez.jpg 32 The Corrupt Hearing.jpg 33 Corrupt Flame.jpg 34 Corrupt Emmissary.jpg 35 The Corruption of the Tombstone.jpg 36 Corrupt Official.jpg 37 Corrupting the Ranks.jpg 38 Corrupt Till Death.jpg 39 Corrupted Canine.jpg 40 Corrupt Owl.jpg 41 The Corruptor.jpg 42 The Indestructible Corrupt Hedge.jpg 43 The Spread of Corruption.jpg Celtic Archetype Support (Made By: GraysonGoodwin) CelticSwordsman.jpg Createcard_(10).jpg CGC2.jpg CelticSwordsman.jpg CelticDragon.jpg CelticDemon.jpg BabyCelticDragon.jpg CelticGrizzly.jpg CelticKnight.jpg CelticWarrior.jpg CelticWolf.jpg CGC2.jpg CGW1.jpg CGW2.jpg CELTIC1.jpg Celtic Dragon Knight.jpg Celtic Howl.jpg LCS.jpg createcard (10).jpg createcard (11).jpg Kaiser Archetype (Made By: GraysonGoodwin) Createcard_(24).jpg Createcard_(31).jpg Createcard_(35).jpg createcard (23).jpg createcard (24).jpg createcard (25).jpg createcard (27).jpg createcard (28).jpg createcard (29).jpg createcard (30).jpg createcard (32).jpg createcard (34).jpg createcard (35).jpg createcard (31).jpg createcard (26).jpg Genesis Archetype (Made By: Imadmagician) Archfiend_Infernal_Spawn_NEW.jpg Genesis_Aura_of_Dread_NEWER.jpg Aetheridis_the_Eternal_Harmony_FINAL.jpg Genesis Herald's Absolute Will END.jpg Genesis Astral Implosion Fine.jpg Genesis Aura of Dread NEWER.jpg Genesis Angel Celestial Invocation PLAY50-100 M50-0.jpg Genesis Mystic Astronomer N.jpg Genesis Pure Priestess NEW.jpg Zetaion the Genesis Seraph R2.jpg Alvenoz the Genesis Archfiend R1.jpg Voidar the Genesis Reaper T1.jpg Archlord Sacred Spawn NEW.jpg Archfiend Infernal Spawn NEW.jpg Reaper Cursed Spawn NEW.jpg Genesis Weapon - Heaven's Sacred Cestus NEW.jpg Genesis Weapon - Hell's Infenal Sword NEW.jpg Genesis Weapon - Demise's Cursed Scythe NEW.jpg Mechyldion the Eternal Nothingness T2.jpg Aetheridis the Eternal Harmony FINAL.jpg One Against Oblivion n2.jpg Single Cards BEDMGCARD.jpg Gk.jpg Shaddoll_krebons_full_art_version_by_hunduel-d806pa6.jpg QUPNzCO.png BarbatosYGO.jpg BarbadoroYGO.jpg